


Toby meets Tim

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim wakes up in an abandoned house, not knowing how he got there
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Toby meets Tim

Tim awoke on the decaying wooden floor in an unfamiliar building, he sat up and looked around, trying to get his bearings, but the room was empty, with nothing to suggest what it might have been used for, he started to get up, but before he could, the door creaked open the rest of the way, and pale teen wearing baggy clothes came in carrying a bag of fast food, he approached him and sat down, beginning to unpack. He seemed comfortable, Tim noticed, as if we weren't strangers.

The younger male handed him a hamburger, "he said we'll have to leave tomorrow" he said, there was a hint of apprehension in his voice, "where are we going?" asked Tim, he tried to sound calm, not wanting to upset the youngster, but he still jumped at the sound of his voice, "you talk?" he asked, sounding disproportionately distressed, "I don't know you" said Tim, getting annoyed, he stood and started to leave, and with the speed of a snake, the kid leaped up and grabbed onto him. 

"NO" he rasped, trying to hold him back, thankfully for Tim, though, he was stronger, and all the kid achieved was to be dragged along, "you ca-can't, we'd be stuck, I can't-" his voice cracked, and he buried his face into Tim's sleeve, not seeming to care that he was being dragged along the floor, at some point, Tim noticed, he must have hit his leg on something, as his pants had torn, and there was blood leaking from the wound. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should help, and the teen took the opportunity to knock him over, pinning him to the floor.

"What the hell" Tim snarled, and then punched the teen in the face, the momentum pushed his head back, but his grip didn't loosen, "What's going on?" a familiar voice called from down the hall, and Tim's head shot up. He pushed the smaller man off of him and then grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back, he held on to the struggling teen as he approached, able to push open the broken door with ease. 

Abruptly, the teen stopped struggling. Laying on a mattress in the middle of the room, was Brian. Noticing the two in the doorway, he shifted, propping himself up on his elbows, "Tim?" he asked, Tim narrowed his eyes, "why am I here?" he asked, voice sharp, Brian flinched, and the teen interjected "you where helping us" he snapped, clearly upset, "until you deci-decided to pu-pull this shit" he snarled, "Toby" said Brian, a warning in his voice, he glanced over at Tim, "let him go, please" he said, Tim glared at him, "he attacked me" he said, "fuck you" said Toby, Brian glared at him, "he'll leave you alone if I say so" he said, speaking just as much to Toby as he was to Tim, "I know you won't want any of this discussed in front of a stranger" he said.

Tim glared at him for a moment, but complied, Toby stormed out of the room, but paused before closing the door, glancing worriedly over to Brian before fully leaving. Brian waved him over, and carefully, he approached, sitting next to the mattress. "So" said Brian, smiling, "it's been a while" Tim stared him down, "why does that kid act like he knows me?" he said, Brian looked away, "it's Masky, he's been helping us" he said, looking away.

Tim was quiet for a moment, "you've been using me?" he said, Brian seemed shocked, "No" he said, "I know you don't understand-" Tim snapped, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE" he snarled, "What is it, exactly, that I don't understand, was it when you stole my medication? Or when you handed my medical records to a practical stranger?" there was a pause, "Tim...." he said, his voice trailing off, "I... I know that I haven't been the best to you" his voice was quiet, and Tim realized he'd barely moved since he'd gotten here, "but things.. aren't going well for us"

Tim felt his heart sink, "it wasn't..." Brian looked away "I'm afraid so" he said, "I can move my arms, but I can't walk, I'd be dead if Toby hadn't found me"

"I can get you to the hospital" said Tim, "I'm not letting you die" Brian shook his head "We can't leave him here" he said "he's got nowhere to go"

Tim sighed, "he can stay with me if he needs to" he turned, starting to leave, "wait" said Brian, Tim looked back at him, trying to suppress his annoyance, "talk to Toby before you tell anyone about him"

"What do you mean" asked Tim, Brian seemed about to tell him, but thought better of it, "that's his business" he said instead. Tim nodded, before going to find the younger man.

Toby sat on the back porch, he was caring for his leg injury when Tim found him, upon noticing the newcomer, Toby visibly stiffened, watching him like he was expecting an attack. Tim moved away from him, trying not to look menacing, "Brian's going to the hospital" he said, "I'll be calling an ambulance"

There was a cold silence as his words sunk in, "he-he's been fine here" he said, stubbornly, "and what if he takes a turn for the worst? I doubt you'd be able to do much" Toby glared at the older man, "he's been fine" he said again, Tim sighed, going back inside, and reached into his pocket, relieved to find his phone, he took it out as he went out front to get his bearings, dialing 9-1-1 as he did so.


End file.
